Gretchen Bennett
This page is for Gretchen from Lotta Potato Salad's viewpoint Gretchen, also known as Shrimp, Shorty or Four-eyes by Buford , is a member of the Fireside Girls and known to be very intelligent, and sometimes a show-off, saying big words to the other Fireside girls. Early life Gretchen was born and grew up in New York City, and when her brother Andy was born her family moved to Danville. Gretchen there met and became good friends with Ginger , who introduced her to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and helped her join the Fireside Girls . Personality Gretchen likes to impress her fellow Fireside girls by saying big words ("Sesquipidalian!") and is most of the time saracastic. She is completely against having crushes, which may have started because of "Feretchen".But she is also very kind, especially to animals. She is not afraid to stand up to bullies, Buford included, to defend herself and her friends. She is strong for her size, and able to pummel Buford, though it is unknown how. She is a naturally good artist, and loves drawing cartoons. She is not very good at math, and doesn't really do very well in school because she is distracted by her art. Appearance Gretchen has short reddish-brown hair and small blue eyes. When she is not wearing her Fireside Girl uniform, she wears a purple shirt and bow with blue capri pants and purple shoes with white socks. She also wears glasses which make her eyes look bigger. Relationships 'Andy' Gretchen loves her brother even if he can be annoying once in a while. Gretchen loves teaching him big words and Andy loves using them. She also got him a kitten for his fifth birthday. While she calls him Domino, Andy prefers "Mr. Cat". Note: This is the same cat in Spa day that Dr. Doofenshmirtz calls Mr. Fluffypants. 'Gretchen loves her brother even if he can be annoying once in a while. Gretchen loves teaching him big words and Andy loves using them. She also got him a kitten for his fifth birthday. While she calls him Domino, Andy prefers "Mr. Cat". Note: This is the same cat in Spa day that Dr. Doofenshmirtz calls Mr. Fluffypants.' 'Ferb' Ferb and Gretchen have had a messed-up relationship. Thanks to Irving, "half the world" ships Feretchen, the crushes between Gretchen and Ferb, which has made Gretchen vow not to stand next to or talk to Ferb, even though she doesn't mind him at all. When she first met him, however, she did have a small crush on him. "Those days are over." she said later to Ginger. Irving Gretchen has always despised Irving, for being a "stalker nerd and a creep" and also coming up with Feretchen. But Irving has a strong crush on Gretchen, despite the fact she hates him. He admires her Sesquipedalian-ness and glasses. Ginger Of all the Fireside Girls, Gretchen is closest to Ginger. She met Ginger first, and they immediatly became best friends. Gretchen is aware of Ginger's crush on Baljeet and has even made it her personal goal to make sure Baljeet knows about it. Ginger describes Gretchen as a good friend. Isabella Gretchen is very good friends with Isabella and met her only a few days after meeting Ginger. Memorable Quotes Gallery Gretchen-1-.png|Gretchen in her uniform Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 11.30.26 AM.png|Gretchen, Milly, Holly and Ginger singing to Perry Picture 2.jpg|Gretchen yelling at Irving Fireside Girls (Engineering Crew).jpg Fireside Girls Troop 46231 -1-.jpg|A-G-L-E-T FerbGretchen.jpg|"Feretchen" Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Fireside Girls Category:Canon Character